Bird Training
by Sarah Scotty
Summary: The Team are doubtful about Robins training so he invites them to the Batcave to see a regular training session, Needless to say even Black Canary's surprised!


_Mt Justice 9:00am_

"Again," Black Canary's voice rang out. Kid Flash dragged himself to his feet, "Come on BC cant we have a break. We've been fighting for ages," he pleaded gesturing to the rest of the team, well most of the team. Robin didn't spar with the team, supposedly because he trained with Batman every night. "Hahahaha" KF glanced upwards hearing his friends signature cackle. " You've been sparring for under 15 minutes Kid, its not that long." "Easy for you to say birdy you don't have to verse BC," Kid Flash retorted. Robin dropped down from the rafters landing on Superboy's shoulders and flipping backwards of them." No, no I don't because I spar with Batman" he replied with a smirk. Aqualad stepped forward "Actually my young friend we only have your word that you spar with Batman, and even if that is true. We do not know how you train so we can't really put too much faith in your words." Robin tensed visibly at Aqualads words. "Now boys please…"Black Canary began only to be stopped be Miss Martian. "If you don't mind BC I would like to hear Robins answer." "My answer" Robin said indignantly "Who says I'm going to answer." "I am" Aqualad said "I am the leader of the Team and I would like to know how Robin will answer this." Robin squared his shoulders " Alright, you want to see how Batman trains me on a good day. All of you come to the Batcave tonight that includes Black Canary. I'll give you access from the Zeta Tubes." And with that Robin turned on his heel and stalked out of the Training room. The resident speedster looked around happily until his eyes met BC's "Oh, I am so going to regret that aren't I" he asked downcast "Most definitely' was Black Canary's reply. "Now all of you positions round 2 commences immediately.

_Wayne Manor 11:00am_

Robin stalked through the front door, slamming the door behind him "Stupid" he told himself. "Arrgh why was Wally so difficult, now the Team was coming to watch him train…Ohh dang it" How was he going to explain this to Batman he mused aloud. "Explain what to Batman" a gravelly voice asked "Dang it"

_Batcave 7:00pm_

Recognised: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy

Recognised Black Canary

Batman and Robin stood waiting for the team to walk over to them. "Hey" Robin called out when they were halfway across. "Hey" was the chorus of replies. Batman watched as the Team filed in front of him and nodded in acknowledgment to Black Canary. "It seems some of you doubt Robins training schedule" Batman began he glared at the Team making them flinch away. "So it seems that we must show you Robins training routine on a normal day." Batman glared at the Team daring them to challenge him then carried on. "There are seats over there" gesturing with his hand "you may want to sit down, we have a long night ahead." The Team seem puzzled by this and remained standing. Black Canary on the other hand went straight over to the seats and sat down. "Let's Begin"

The training started off slow so the Team moved over to the seats. Batman noticed that the Team has moved and called out to Robin "Uneven Bars Now!" Robin jumped up from his position and sprinted to the Bars, standing on the mat. "Routine 7, Begin," Batman commanded. Robin nodded then sprung up grasping the bars and pulling himself into a handstand, before flipping round into a series of complex a astounding manoeuvres that even an Olympic Gold Medallist would be envious of. The Team had stopped talking and looked at their youngest member in awe. Aqualad noted the time in shock Robin had been on the bars for over 45 minutes he turned just in time for Robin to do a quadruple flip and land neatly and the mat. "Dead Man's Drop sequence 3" Batman called out noting the teams shocked expressions. Robin took of running for the bars going up the wall of the Batcave before flinging himself onto the first bar then flipping onto the next and the next. The Teams jaws dropped as the watched the final stunt, Robin threw himself from the top bar and plummeted 10 stories before he reached out grabbing the first bar pulling himself onto it before flipping off. Miss Martian started to clap and as did the others, but a stern look from BC shut them up. "Gadgets" Robin then proceeded to hone his skill with the items in his utility belt, Using and Array of Batarangs EMP's Tasers and other items. "League Battle" Batman commanded. The whites on Robins mask widened slightly showing his surprise but nether less headed over to the large mat in the centre of the room. "What does League Battle mean?" KF asked Black Canary "I guess we will find out" was BC's reply but secretly she was wanting to know as well, Bats better not be pitting him against the real league, he'll be smashed she thought to herself.

Holographic images began appearing on the mat each looked exactly like one of the Justice League members minus Batman. Robin scanned his surroundings before launching off into attack. He attacked Green Arrow swiftly taking him out with a hard jab to the temple. Then proceeded to take the rest of the League on. It looked like Robin was actually winning and the Team was speechless. Aqualad looked at KF and smiled weakly. Aqualad had know Robin was good but this was the first time he had truly seen what Robin was truly capable of, and he was blown away.

Robin was wading through the leagues so fast even Batman was surprised. All that was left was Super Man, Wonder Woman and the Flash. The three converged and a red light encircled the mat. "Robin Fail" the monotonous voice announced. Robin picked himself up from where he had fallen and turned to his mentor, for the last instruction "Hand-to-Hand" Artemis's eyes widened as realisation dawned she thought to herself, No way he cant mean for Robin to fight him I mean he's THE Batman he cant….. Her thought was interrupted as the sparring match commenced. The two fighter circled each other before attacking at the same time. Robin shot his grapple gun at the roof and pulled himself up into the rafters. "You cant win from the roof Robin" Batman called "Yes but you cant win either" he cackled before diving down from the rafters landing on Batmans shoulders, springing off the like a diving board causing Batman to fall. The Team gasped Robin, their Robin had made the Batman fall, it didn't seem possible. But they had seen it. Robin and Batman kept sparring for well over an hour before Batman got robin in a choke hold. "Session over" he said helping his partner to his feet.

The team rushed over but BC got there first. "Why the heck are you training him against the league!" She exploded. Batman just looked at her stoically before replying. "I train him against the League so he can face the League if the need ever arises." BC was satisfied with this answer apparently but said in return "We will speak of this later." Batman turned to a very astounded Team " Are you satisfied with Robins training now" he asked stone faced. The Team all nodded enthusiastically to afraid to speak. " Well in that case the Zeta tubes are that way I think your parents will be wondering where you are it's past Midnight. The Team looked over to the clock and gasped " Rob's been training for over 5 hours" Superboy stated Robin smiled teasingly at them " And KF thought 15 minutes was hard." He cackled Batman glanced up " How long did you…" Before he could finish the Team and Black Canary raced out of the Cave. "Well that went well" Robin smirked.


End file.
